kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Tamama
- Flash Series = - }} | first = | voiced by = , , , , , | wordplay = | alias = Wakaba-1 | age = Over 3000''K-File: The Official Guidebook'' | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier (Private Second Class) }} is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. He is the newest member of the Keroro Platoon and also the youngest. Appearance Tamama's body color is navy blue in the anime and black in the manga. The symbol on his hat is the green-and-yellow Shoshinsha mark, which is used in Japan to designate a new driver, reflecting Tamama's young age, which is also apparent in his tadpole tail. The color of his afro, when seen, is red. In Kero 0: Depart! Assembly of Everyone!!, he originally wears a red tie with a wakaba symbol before receiving his symbol. Character Personality Tamama is possessed with a tendency to have mood swings that border on a split personality, like his partner Momoka Nishizawa. While usually gentle and cheerful, Tamama can become a vengeful, raving maniac at the drop of a hat . This change is usually accompanied by the sound of a balloon popping. Tamama is also prone to fits of jealousy, usually towards anyone who gets near Keroro (especially Angol Mois, who he frequently refers to as "that woman") . Likes and Dislikes Tamama likes junk food and sweets (especially candy, cake, soft drinks, and potato chips) and physical training (he has his own private training room in the Nishizawa Mansion). In the anime, Tamama is diagnosed by Pururu with high blood sugar because of his love of sweets. Tamama's least favorite sound is nails on a chalkboard. He also dislikes Angol Mois and often calls her. as he considers her a rival for Keroro's attention. Despite this, Mois seems blissfully unaware of Tamama's hatred towards her. According to Episode 123 (where the Kawaru alien shows a person's biggest fear), Tamama's biggest fear (although he does not show much fear towards it) is seeing his "lovely" self. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Tamama is afraid of the Ketsubakuchiku. Speech mannerisms Tamama ends most of his sentences with , a "cute" variant of , which is generally dropped when his other personality comes up. History Having no powers at the time, Tamama was a commoner who witnessed the original Keroro Platoon's encounter with the Black Stars. Before arriving on Pekopon, he first met Keroro on Keron in Kero 0: Depart! Assembly of Everyone!!. He quickly grew to idolize him and gained his powerful feelings towards him that lasted throughout the years. In Volume 11 of the manga, Tamama mentions Karara and Chiroro act like his brothers, hinting that Tamama is the oldest of his siblings. Abilities Tamama uses chi-like attacks in his fighting style. His standard energy attack is the Tamama Impact '(in the Funimation dub, this move was changed to Tamama Crazy Breath or Tamama Smash, then later to Tamama Impact), where he spits a beam of energy out of his mouth. There are also more powerful versions such as Hyper Tamama Impact, Neo Tamama Impact (used only in the manga), and Multiple Tamama Impact (first used in the first movie and later in episode 149). Another of his attacks is the 'Jealousy Ball, a parody of the Genki-dama from Dragon Ball Z, where Tamama channels the ambient jealousy and hate of those around him. In one episode, Tamama befriended a young boy who played soccer, and developed a special kick based on the Jealousy ball, the Jealousy Shot. In another episode, he combined the Tamama Impact and the Jealousy Ball in a fight against Paul Moriyama, resulting in a red energy beam that carried the punch of a Jealousy Ball. Tamama has many other abilities, such as Double Beam, Aichi Fist, Okayama Punch, etc. In his "super" form, Tamama is given the ability to fly, the Tamama Impact is far more powerful, and he gains the ability to discharge a huge burst of energy strong enough to overpower Taruru's Taruru Genocide GX. In the manga, Tamama can also open up portals in superspace which he uses to jump from location to location instantly, but only in places he knows. Tamama can also use his farts as attacks by either drinking a ton of cola or sucking up a lot of air or inflating his stomach. So far, this attack has been seen in Episode 177, Warrior Kero: Debut and Episode 228. It is shown that he is really strong. In Episode 123b, he does pull ups easily while holding a rock almost as big as himself with his legs. Costumes and Transformations Captain Tamama is the form Tamama takes when he is promoted to lead the platoon in episode 22. He dons a purple commanding officer uniform, a purple cap with his insignia on the black rim and black boots. Hyper Tamama is the powered up form of Tamama featured in episode 103. After Keroro told his platoon to go all out against the Garuru Platoon, Tamama, weakened by his previous fight with Taruru, is given power by the Super Rhinoceros Beetle. In this form, a golden aura surrounds him and he's able to fly and becomes powerful enough to block a blast from Taruru Genocide GX. In the anime, Tamama is never seen using this form after the Garuru platoon battle. However, after that encounter, Tamama sometimes creates an aura and shows the ability to fly, but the aura is never golden again to the point of overshadowing his own main color, and it's not clear if he receives a comparable power boost. However, in the manga, Tamama is shown to keep full control of the form, using it again several times during later stories. In these later appearances, it seems the form can be lost if Tamama is surprised. Pekoponian Suit Mk-II also known as the Type 100 Pekoponian suit is a Pekoponian Suit that Tamama wears in order to chase Angol Mois off in Episode 7. While in this persona, he has Mois go through rigorous training, all involving frogs. While in this suit, he is able to fly and sprout multiple arms. Pekoponian suit Mk-II was destroyed by Angol Mois's Hellmageddon. Shun Shun is introduced as a singing dancing idol invader, part of Operation '' ''unit. However, he's actually an android remote controlled by Tamama. Kururu researched tastes of Pekoponian girls and created 5 androids that fit their preferences. Tamama controls Shun using the Invasion Substitute System through a special control room and full body suit hidden inside the Keroro Platoon Headquarters. 'Dragon Tamama' Tamama was the first to be turned into a dragon by Shion. As a dragon, Tamama resembles a Chinese dragon without the hind legs and his hat becomes two bushes of hair on the sides of his mouth. His main attack is the Tamama Impact. Friend Tamama Also known as Tamama Girl Type. The female human form taken by Tamama due to the effects of a mysterious substance known as Sandstar in a collaboration with the original Kemono Friends mobile game. Aside from physical appearance, voice and personality also changed. Her voice actress is Ai Maeda. She acts like a girl without hesitation, in spite of keeping her boyish speech pattern, and Tamama's usual darker side is oddly missing. Handsome Tamama In the Handsome Keroro Gunso Invasion Operation, a collaboration with the Smiral merchandising label, the Keroro platoon become handsome men due to an invention created by Kururu in order to become popular with girls to obtain more invasion funds. Relationships Nishizawa Household *'Momoka Nishizawa' - According to Momoka, she found Tamama "on the street". In the manga, Tamama went to Momoka's birthday and hostile aliens started to attack him. In exchange for Momoka saving his life, Tamama promised to be her pet. The two bonded due to common traits (mood swings that come across as split personalities and determination to win the hearts of the ones they love) and Momoka became Tamama's partner. Both sides of Momoka care about Tamama (the good side calling her "Tama-chan", while the Inner Momoka calling her "Tama-ko"), and Tamama calls both "Momo-chi" as a sign of friendship. *'Paul Moriyama' - Paul also considers Tamama a member of the Nishizawa family and he is willing to serve him as well. Other *'Keroro' - Tamama's idol and platoon leader, who he affectionately calls "Gunsou-san". Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, but despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. He is a very faithful subordinate to Keroro, and has strong feelings towards him. It is heavily hinted in the anime that these feelings are romantic. *'Taruru' - Previously an apprentice to Tamama, Taruru admires the Private, calling him "master". When he joined the Garuru Platoon, he began to consider him an equal. After losing a match with Taruru, Taruru starts calling Tamama senpai instead of Master. Then after defeat in episode 103, Taruru starts to call him Master again. *'Angol Mois' - Given Mois' closeness to Keroro and Tamama's mad crush on him, Tamama views Mois as a rival. Mois was at first oblivious to Tamama's affection for the Sergeant. The two fiercely compete, but will ally, albeit reluctantly, when working towards a common goal. *'Joriri' - Tamama became responsible for Joriri when he accidentally enlisted in the army. Calling Tamama Etymology Tamama's name stems from the Japanese word o'''tama'jakushi (''オ'タマ'ジャクシ), meaning tadpole. Trivia *Many Western Keroro fans find Tamama to be very similar to Vanellope Von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph, because he generally eats too much sugar. *While his age is unknown, Etsuko Kozakura has stated that she voiced Tamama as someone who is 19 years old. *When Tamama is ten years older, he will still have his tail (Episode 234-b). **This is also indicated in episode 108, when he turns into an adult, he is at least ten years older because his tail is gone. The white skin on his face remains for unknown reasons. *Tamama cameos in Lucky Star as a keychain on Tsukasa's phone. *In the manga, he once said to the platoon that he wanted to have a dangerous love affair with Keroro, but they did not take him seriously because they were drunk. *Despite popular controversy, Tamama is actually bisexual. He loves Keroro but he also falls for an alien woman named Sayuri. *Tamama's farts are five times smellier than an average Keronian's fart. This is stated in the second episode of the anime. *Sometimes, Tamama is seen as a psychotic sadist. In Volume 3 Chapter 29, he is given a corpse hand as a Christmas gift. *Tamama is the first member of the platoon that Karara falls in love with. *Tamama is the third newest member in the planetary invasion troop; Tororo being the second newest and Shin Keroro being the most recent. References Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Tadpoles Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Keron Army Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Tamama Category:Aliens Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso Category:Main characters Category:Momoka